


Chosen

by myownspark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Winter drabble prompt: woolThe prince must choose.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta @gettingaphdinlarry. In some ways, betaing 100 words is harder than eleven chapters. But it's so damn much fun. Let's never stop. xo

The prince must choose.

His suitors, from far-flung regions of the planet, stand before the council.

One is slight in his slate gray suit, his cheekbones like cold glass with eyes to match. Another is broad and buzz cut, his smile easy; bold ink adorns his arms and hands. 

The third is from the mountainlands, with doe eyes that watch and wait. Niall aches to hear his voice once more, to kiss the warm neck hiding under his soft wool scarf. 

“Whom have you chosen?”

Even his name seems to promise delicious adventure as it glides over Niall’s tongue. “Zayn.”


End file.
